Concert day!
by Inferno-Hero
Summary: {for akikos fic challenge} Isaac,Felix,Piers,Ivan, and Garet have decided to create a band!...God save us all from this horrible band! or maybe just the special effects team . . R&R (One shot)


Max-I can't beleive I'm doing this! I swore I wasn't gonna do this!

Random-yeah right max you knew it was gonna happen eventually

max-...so

))signifies new things invented

Chibi Mia- Max doesn't own Golden sun but camelot and nintendo does! Also Max owns a peice of string!

* * *

"Sooooooooooooooo ....... what are we doing again Isaac?"

Isaac sighed turning around to face Garet. "We're having our first concert Garet! our FIRST CONCERT!"

"...... err , why are we having a concert again?"

"Cause we're so dang popular!"

"......I just found out this was a band yesterday"

Isaac smacked himself in the forehead as Ivan's voice rang out "We're a band??!?!?!?! I just thought we were professional window breakers!" Isaac sighed in frustration "That was only twelve or thirteen times! ...Piers why are you poking me with your drumstick?" Piers continued poking idly "Why did we make this band in the firstplace?"

"So we can be popular!"

"....that reason sucks, Why am I in this band?"

"cause all lemurians are good drummers!"

"where did you get that from?"

"...Internet"

".....WHAT THE $%)# IS AN ...tenortit?"

"err not sure, but it sounded cool!"

It was Piers turn to slap his forehead as he turned to their special effects person then to Isaac to ask him the oh so important question. "..........errr Isaac why do we have two catylystic dragons, a headless homicidal maniac, 18 overenthusiastic Mars djinn, four other elemental djinn, a mental magician, and a PIECE OF STRING as our special effects team"

"...for effect!"

"you didn't appoint them did you?"

"...no"

"well who the Mercury did!"

"........ do I have to!"

"yes"

"no!"

"YES! If you don't I'l tell your momma!"

At this Isaac stubbed his toe at the ground mumbling "Felix"

Piers stared once, did a double take, stared again, and did one more double take. "Did he have any ASSISTANCE!" Isaac suddenly seemed interested in the ground as he mumbled once more "Garet". Piers slapped his forehead once more as it turned an interesting shade of red, or maybe a boring one, maybe it made him look dignified, or ticked off, or that he had slapped himself one to many times. Nobody was sure. That was the moment Felix decided to walk in.

"Hey Piers. My your forehead looks interesting, or maybe boring , maybe it makes you look dignified, or ticked off, or that you have slapped yourself one to many times. Anyway as your Manager it may seem like this is a bit mu-"

Ivan decided to but in at that moment by yelling "Much!"

"as I was saying a bit m-"

"MUCH"

"A BIT M"

"mcuH!"

"Mcuh?"

"yeah mchu!"

"....shut up Ivan GAH! Anyway you get the point now I want you all to have a flashback that will take up thirty seconds but seem longer since this fic is only supposed to last fifteen minutes."

"....Hey Felix whats a fic?"

"You know I'm not sure but SHUT UP AND HAVE THE VENUSED FLASHBACK!"

* * *

As Garet began having his falshback it began such as this. "I LOVE FOOTBALL ON T.V. I LO-" Felix stomped Garets foot "not that flashback! the one where you practiced"

"Ok guys take it from the top!" said Isaac as his foot accidentally hit a musical diskus emitter they had found (or thats what Kraden called it) as the began playing but the other music drowned it out. As a crowd began to gather and scream Isaacs foot hit it again. The crowd of valeans below could only describe what they had heard .

"AHHHHHHH THE WORLD IS ENDING HEAD FOR THE HILLS!!!!"

"SATAN IS UPON US WE MUST DESTROY THE DEMONS ABOVE"

"ALEX HAS RETURNED LISTEN TO HOW HE IS TORTURING THOSE YOUNG SOULS!"

"huh more like he's torturing us!"

"Insert girly screams here"

"well that was stupid"

"yeah, HEY MAYBE ITS SO STUPID THE HORRIBLE APOCYLYPSE WILL STOP!"

As the villagers all took a deep breath a string on Garets bass guitar ignited into flames as Garets mind started to wander. _Man am I hungry, hmmm lets stop to eat, wait what was I thinking about, oh well man am I hungry, he look Piers dropped a drumstick, mmmm drumstick, what was I thinking about, man i can't remember! Shoot am i hungry, look at that window cracking wonder why? Man am I hungry, Wonder why our manager Felix is writhing on the ground, and why are those villagers shouting 'insert giry scream here oh well looks like we're through, man am I hungry._

As Garets thoughts of hunger ended so did the song. The villagers cheered and Isaac hoorayed. "MAN WE'RE POPULAR LETS HAVE A CONCERT. Felix you and Garet go get special effects in five minutes, and we'll have a concert."

Thats when Garet put in his comment.

"Soooooooooooo...........what are we doing again?"

"there does that explain it?" said Felix pacing back and forth. "explain what?" Piers noted.

"The interent!"

"...I thought that was about why we're having a concert...."

"that too."

Isaac suddenly looked at the fic clock.))

"Wow we better get on the stage at kradens house which we're at now!"

"Man thats conviniet, Man I'm hungry"

As the band formed just that day went through Kradens house and went outside so did the special effects team, except they jumped out the window shooting off formina sages, cruel ruins, meteor dives, Random Mars attacks, a mine bomb, and a floating attack))

As they jumped out on the terror stricken audience Isaac screamed and leaped into the Audience AND,(BUM BUM BUUUUUUUM)

fell falt on his face.

Kraden looked down and tutted shaking his head

"You may have saved the world but you can't sing"

As Garet looked over the empty, newly built village, including the dustcloud heading towards vault he said

"Sooooooooooo.................. What are we doing again?..Man I'm hungry."

* * *

Max-There yah go Akiko! Humourishness and everything my fellow steamshipper

Chibi Garet- Read and Reveiw!


End file.
